


Everything Is Better In Cantonese

by bloodscout



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony watch Firefly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Better In Cantonese

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost of a prompt from holywatersupersoakers on Tumblr.  
>  _Steve and Tony watching a movie/TV show of your choice. Bonus points if Joss._  
>  Also, none of this is in actual Cantonese, so sorry if you were looking for it.

In Tony’s opinion, Steve had not watched anywhere near enough science fiction for his own wellbeing. He did not understand Tony’s Star Trek references, didn’t see the significance of May the 4th, and had little to no idea who the Doctor was, until Natasha had been forced to explain why Bruce was wearing a 6 foot multi-coloured scarf, much to Clint and Tony’s amusement. Aside from Thor, whose education in pop culture was as dead as a dead thing, Steve was the most out-of-the loop person Tony had ever met.

 

One Thursday, Tony was attempting to update Clint’s arrows and quiver. He was sitting at the team table, metal sander in his hand and welding goggles over his eyes, trying to adjust the weighting of a few of the arrows. Steve and Clint were watching with an odd sort of fascination, but Tony was becoming increasingly frustrated. Finally losing his composure, he yelled at the arrow in his hands.

 

‘Je shr shuh muh lan dong shi!’*

 

Clint grinned widely, a knowing look in his eye. ‘I’ll have you know she’s the finest arrow in the ‘verse.’ He replied without missing a beat.

 

Tony chuckled, both at Clint’s response and Steve’s confused frown. Sighing, he placed the arrow on the table. ‘Calling it a day.’ He announced, and leaned back into the chair.

 

Steve decided now would be a good time to speak. ‘I have the feeling that I have missed out on a reference.’ Steve said, as if ‘reference’ was a curse word that offended his poor, virginal, 1940’s ears.

 

This time, Tony outright laughed; quick and sharp. Steve was a little shocked – a little wounded, even - by the abrupt outburst. ‘Yeah, Steve, we did.’ Tony admitted, shaking his head fondly.

 

Steve looked at Tony, expecting him to elaborate.

 

‘It’s a show called Firefly. A kind of… sci-fi western.’ Tony explained.

 

‘I haven’t heard of it.’ Steve said, still frowning.

 

‘I don’t think I can abide by that one, Stark.’ Clint said. ‘You’re going to have to educate him.’

 

Tony grinned and hooked a hand around Steve elbow. ‘My pleasure. Come on, Cap.’

 

 

***

 

 Steve didn’t know when he would stop being shocked by the size of Tony’s television. It was still as bright and overwhelming as the first time he had seen it, and it made everything seem so real. Now, Steve knew that it was all acting and special effects just as well as the next man, but the effects were so realistic, the colours so vivid and the sounds so startling that he couldn’t help but be engulfed by the experience.

 

Tony grinned as the camera zoomed in on the small rebel base. ‘They’re the Browncoats.’ He supplied. ‘They’re the good guys.’

 

Steve nodded, and swallowed a little. He was sitting close to Tony, even though there was more than enough space on the lounge for them to be sitting some ways away. Steve was glad Tony was getting more comfortable with them – whatever they were – but also glad for the comforting weight against his side. He didn’t want to seem soft, but he still didn’t deal well with wars, real or imagined.

 

Then the camera focused on the young boy – and he was a boy, damnit, he was too damn young – and Steve couldn’t control his sharp intake of breath. The set of his eyes, the fear behind his voice; that was the face of so many men – boys – he had seen before.

 

Tony saw Steve’s reaction. It probably wasn’t hard to miss – they were pressed close enough that Tony could feel Steve stiffen in shock.

 

‘Hey,’ Tony said softly, all boisterous nature and macho man act thrown out the window. ‘Are you alright?’

 

Steve shook his head, feeling pathetic. ‘No, it’s just…’ he trailed off, gesturing to the screen in a way that just meant war.

 

On Tony’s next breath, Steve could just catch a soft, sad ‘oh.’

 

Steve nodded, clenching his jaw. ‘It’s alright.’ He whispered.

 

‘No, it isn’t. I didn’t… I… um,’ Tony attempted, stumbling over his own words. ‘Sorry.’

 

Steve shook his head again and tucked himself into Tony’s side. He could see Tony’s mouth working out of the corner of his eye, but no sound came out.

 

‘You know, shellshock is… uh, post traumatic…’ Tony tried again, but he stopped himself before he started to sound like a shrink. Instead, he just pulled Steve in by his waist, hoping that physical comfort was enough to convey an apology. Steve rests his head on Tony’s collarbone, not caring how much this made him feel like a girl.

 

‘They don’t win but… but they’re still the good guys.’ Tony finally says, all of it rushing out in a single breath. It probably wouldn’t seem relevant to anyone else, but he thought Steve understood what he was trying to say.

 

Steve nodded, his soft hair brushing the underside of Tony’s chin. ‘And the good guys always get the girl.’ He said with a sly grin that he hoped Tony could see.

 

Going on the sharp jab in his side, Tony saw it, alright.

 

‘Hey, no smart-making until you can do it in Cantonese.’


End file.
